


Mother's Day

by BlackFury



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury





	Mother's Day

Peter Caine rose from the sofa where he'd been sitting and looked down at his foster mother, Annie Blaisdell. He smiled as she also got to her feet. He then hugged her, then pulled back to look into her face. "You understand why I have to do this, now?" He asked. Annie smiled and reached up to gently touch his cheek. "Of course, I understand, Peter. Just be careful and come home in one piece, all right?" Peter nodded in understanding. "I will, Mom. See you soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and bounded out the front door to his waiting car. Annie smiled indulgently as she heard the sound of the Stealth peel off down the street

An hour later, Peter was pulling up in front of his father, Kwai Chang Caine's building deep in the heart of Chinatown. After exiting the vehicle, Peter looked up at the terrace and heaved a deep breath. Then, with a determined step, he entered the building and took the stairs up to his father's rooms. As he walked in, he saw his father in his workout room, practicing his Tai Chi moves. Peter folded his arms and leaned against the wall, just watching the graceful, elegant movements.

After a few monents, Caine knew that he was not alone and slowed his body until he was still, then turned to face his beloved son. The smile that creased the elderly shaolin's face was one of love and joy. "Peter, I am glad to see you, but there is something on your mind. Come, let us have some tea and we will talk." Peter followed his father into the apothecary and sat as Caine put a kettle on the fire ring to boil. Soon, the fragrance of Jasmine tea filled the room. Peter sipped slowly then, looked across the table at his father, so calm, serene, as always. Peter then took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "Father, do you remember when we went back to visit what was left of our old temple last year?" Caine nodded, remembering that visit very well. It had not been that long since the two had been reunited. They had unfinished business there and had run into an old nemesis, Lance Cavanaugh. It was also the first time Peter had visited his mother, Laura's grave. Caine waited for Peter to continue. "Well, I was thinking that since Sunday is Mother's Day, I would like for you to come with me. I want to go visit her again. This time, I really want to sit and talk with her, and you. Does that sound silly?" Caine smiled at his child. "No, my son, it does not. When do you wish to leave?" Peter smiled. "I managed to wheedle four days off out of Paul, so, can you be ready in the morning, say about eight a.m.?" Caine nodded. "Yes. I will ask the Ancient to see to my patients and I will then be ready to accompany you." Peter nodded and after hugging his father, drove off to pack a bag.

Twelve hours later, the two men were standing beneath the plateau, looking down at Laura Caine's grave. Peter crounched down and laid the sheaf of yellow roses he had brought along just below the headstone. He stayed crouched there for a few moments, then, he lowered himself into his favorite half lotus position and looked up at his father. "May I have some time alone with her, Dad?" He asked softly. Caine nodded and walked a few feet away down the lakeshore, alone with his own thoughts of his beloved Laura. After a couple of hours, Caine returned to find Peter weeping and smiling at the same time. "My son?" He asked wonderingly. Peter looked up and then gestured for his father to sit beside him. When he did, Peter leaned over, resting his head on his father's shoulder. Caine slipped an arm around his son.

Peter finally spoke. "Mom was happy to see me here, with you, Dad, I told her how I missed her and she understood, but she was also happy that I have Annie in my life. She said that she would always watch over both of us and she would never be far away. I don't really understand it all." Caine smiled at his son. "That is a mother's love, my child. That love is with you for the rest of your life and is unconditional. She does not require that you try to be perfect, just be yourself. She and Annie will always love you, no matter what happens in your life. You are extremely blessed, my son. Most people have only one mother to love them, some, unfortunately have none, but you, you have two mothers who love you for who you are and will love you forever. I, too, will love you forever, my son." He kissed the top of Peter's head and the two sat in companionable silence, in silent communication with each other and Laura Caine, beloved wife and loving mother.

THE END


End file.
